


Un té en la madriguera

by Mirita



Series: No Reason to Cry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el Harrython 2011</p><p>Reto: #02 - La infancia que no tuviste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un té en la madriguera

  
Harry se removió abriendo ligeramente los ojos. Estaba desorientado y aturdido. Se concentró en la conocida caricia que sintió sobre su cabello, soltando un suspiro placentero. Abrió los ojos finalmente y recordó dónde se encontraba.  
  
—Despertaste.  
  
La voz de Draco llegó con calma a sus oídos y Harry se desperezó estirando un poco su cuerpo, su cabeza descansaba sobre el regazo de su novio y el calor de la chimenea llenaba el lugar. Seguramente se había quedado dormido durante la charla después del almuerzo. Malditas pociones para controlar su magia, lo relajaban y lo hacían dormir, las detestaba pero no podía negar que se sintiera mejor desde que había comenzado a tomarlas y que su magia pareciera responderle bien, a pesar de que aún no le habían devuelto su varita.  
  
—Siento haberme dormido —dijo con voz rasposa.   
  
Ron escogió ese momento para aparecer en escena con su noble sonrisa y el tablero de ajedrez en las manos.  
  
—Hey compañero, despertaste —le dijo sonriente—. Malfoy y yo íbamos a jugar una partida, pero si quieres podemos ir a volar un poco antes del té.  
  
—No —declinó Harry sintiéndose aún aturdido y con la garganta seca, todo consecuencia de su cóctel de pociones diario—. No creo que pueda mantenerme en la escoba, Ron.  
  
—Te prepararé un té —ofreció Draco poniéndose de pie—. Tú mientras juega esa partida de ajedrez con Ron en mi lugar.  
  
Harry asintió y suspiró cansado. Draco sabía que le tomaría por lo menos un par de horas volver a sentirse libre del aletargamiento, no en vano tenían ya un par de meses con esas pociones y se había aprendido de memoria la reacción del cuerpo de Harry a ellas.   
  
Caminó con calma por los reducidos pasillos de La Madriguera. Draco aún continuaba sintiéndose fuera de lugar ahí a pesar de haber visitado el lugar desde que comenzó a vivir con Harry y de que sus visitas se habían frecuentado al comenzar el tratamiento de su novio.  
  
Entró a la cocina y se topó con Molly que volteó a verlo y le regaló una sonrisa. Esa mujer a pesar del tiempo todavía lo ponía nervioso. Draco estaba seguro de que toda su cortesía era una completa mentira para no hacer sentir mal a Harry y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo y fuera de lugar.  
  
—Yo… —dijo titubeando—. Harry quiere un poco de té y…  
  
—Claro —contestó Molly—. Justo estoy preparando un poco. ¿Por qué no te sientas mientras está listo? Debes estar aburrido, Harry cayó rendido después de almorzar.  
  
Draco quiso declinar pero sabía que sonaría descortés y aunque no le gustase estaban en la casa de los Weasley, no podía serlo y generarle un disgusto a Harry.  
  
—Son las pociones, tienden a dormirlo —explicó sentándose en la silla más cercana a la estufa para poder tener una visión de la sala donde Harry jugaba ajedrez con Ron—. Longbottom dice que si sigue mejorando en unas semanas comenzarán a disminuir la dosis.  
  
Molly lo observó. Draco lucía cansado y de hecho lo estaba. El chico intentaba montar un negocio con Hermione y estaba haciéndose cargo de Harry las veinticuatro horas y ella sabía que no era trabajo fácil. Conocía a Harry como si también lo hubiese parido y sabía lo obstinado que su muchacho podía ser.   
  
—Sé que Hermione y Ron te ayudan, pero si necesitas un poco de tiempo para ti puedo pasar por casa y llevarle una sopa a Harry. No tienes que ser tu quien este todo el tiempo con él.  
  
—No me molesta hacerlo —contestó Draco a la defensiva.  
  
—Lo sé cariño —contestó Molly con su acostumbrada voz maternal—. Pero si tú también te vuelves un manojo de nervios no podrás apoyar a Harry.  
  
Draco dudó. No dejaba de estar incómodo a pesar de saber que Molly tenía razón. Aun así la idea de que esa amabilidad era debido a Harry, que era simple complacencia no lo dejaba. Draco no tenía claro lo que sentía, todo se había complicado desde que el tratamiento de Harry había comenzado y él tenía que aceptar que en ocasiones se sentía muy perdido.  
  
—Sé que lo hace por él señora Weasley y no quiero ser malagradecido, pero también sé que yo no le agrado y que si su hija estuviese…  
  
—Draco —interrumpió Molly—. Escúchame un momento chico. Es verdad que no me imagine que Harry terminaría con un chico, mucho menos contigo. Pero he podido ver como han crecido juntos y veo el amor que se tienen. No me subestimes, Draco, ya te dije que quiero a Harry como a mi propio hijo pero eso aún me permite ser objetiva y sé que él y Ginny jamás habrían sido felices.  
  
Draco suspiró agotado. Sin saber que se suponía que tenía que decir ahora. Sin saber cómo sentirse.  
  
—Odio todo esto —susurró desmoronándose—. Quisiera poder borrar de su memoria toda su infancia, todo lo horrible que tuvo que vivir.  
  
—La infancia de Harry fue terrible y lo marcó mucho. Pero no todo fue malo. Desde que comenzó a venir a casa él y los chicos lo pasaron muy bien.   
  
—Si pero…  
  
—Ustedes los jóvenes creen que todo se arregla olvidando. Al contrario, tienen que superarlo, aprender de lo vivido y seguir adelante. Deja que Harry haga las pases con su infancia. Merlín sabe que habría dado todo porque mi muchacho no sufriese tanto pero no podemos hacer nada.   
  
Draco la miró fijamente, entendiendo por una vez por qué Harry quería a esa mujer como si realmente fuese su madre.  
  
—Ahora te toca a ti darle nuevos recuerdos, regálale un presente lleno de alegrías y apóyalo, pero déjanos apoyarlos a ambos. Ustedes, todos ustedes —dijo Molly observando a todos sus chicos en la sala— han pasado por tanto siendo tan jóvenes. Se merecen ser felices.  
  
La tetera sonó y Molly se puse de pie. Movió su varita y las dos tazas de té se sirvieron de inmediato, levitando una hasta Draco.  
  
—Llévale el té a tu novio y cambia esa cara.   
  
Draco asintió y susurró un _gracias_. Molly le regaló una sonrisa. Desde ese día el rubio dejó de sentirse un intruso en esa casa y entendió que Harry necesitaba más que cuadros que hablan, casas, recuerdos o dragones de crayólas para recuperarse. Necesitaba un presente, una esperanza y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.


End file.
